Rosso
by KatyAniFrancy
Summary: Dopo quel bacio nulla era più certo per Evan. Se non per un piccolo dettaglio: la sensazione delle labbra di Catherine sulle sue e quel viso paradisiaco. Ambientata appena dopo la 1x05 (Saturn Returns).


**_"_**_Put your lips on me_

_and I can live under water__**"**_

Evan era immobile in quel punto da tempo, fissando il bianco opaco del soffitto, non guardando nulla in particolare. Quello che stava provando, una gamma di emozioni che spaziavano dalla sorpresa all'amore, includendo la rabbia cieca, lo lasciava in uno stato di spossatezza che lo rendeva incapace di muoversi.

Quasi _debole_.

Se c'era una cosa, però, che al momento percepiva sicura e solida, quella era la squisita, stupefacente, violenta sensazione provata nel baciare le morbide labbra di Catherine. Un ricordo tanto presente nella sua testa da sembrare scolpito sulle pareti del suo cranio: impossibile rimuoverlo, impossibile dimenticarlo o rinchiuderlo in uno spazio solitario e riparato della sua mente da cui non sarebbe mai più potuto uscire. Il suo viso era impresso negli occhi di Evan come se egli non potesse vedere altro. La sua vita sottile, che aveva gentilmente stretto durante il loro bacio, sembrava ancora essere fra le sue mani, poteva quasi sentirla. In ogni caso, era tutto dentro di lui: un sogno, una reminescenza del passato. L'aveva vicino poche ore prima – ed era allo stesso tempo dolorosamente e magnificamente successo – ma aveva eventualmente dovuto lasciarla e ora lui stava là, sdraiato sul letto, incapace di dormire. Claire era di fianco a lui, dormiva silenziosamente, incosciente del viaggio di andata e ritorno attraverso l'inferno di cui lui era protagonista. Perché pensare a quel bacio era come un maledetto viaggio verso le viscere della terra. Lei non si era spostata. Lei aveva risposto. Caldamente risposto al suo bacio. Era il bacio più dolce che avesse mai condiviso con una donna: più del primo, più di quelli dati durante la sua prima notte di amore appassionato, caldo e sensuale.

Era semplicemente di più: migliore, grandioso, dolce e morbido. Sembrava che lui fosse stato creato appositamente per baciare la sua lussuriosa bocca, sfiorare le sue labbra fruttate e mordere la sua lingua impertinente. Semplicemente fatto per lei.

Non se l'era sentita di darsi alla pazza gioia con la ragazza al suo fianco quella notte, anche se la suddetta aveva dimostrato di essere favorevole all'idea, aveva una morale – non baciare due ragazze la stessa sera, aspettare almeno dodici ore – ma soprattutto non voleva compromettere la sensazione del delicato tocco di lei sulle sue sottili labbra. Aveva dovuto quasi fare violenza su stesso per lavarsi i denti quella sera: sapeva che era immaturo voler conservare il suo sapore per sempre, sapendo peraltro che tenersi l'alito dato dalla tequila non avrebbe aiutato niente se non i batteri, perché esso era presente nei suoi ricordi e basta. Alla fine, dopo aver effettivamente aiutato la sua igiene orale, era sollevato nel sapere che la morbidezza di lei non l'aveva abbandonato.

Quindi, aveva invitato Claire a dormire da lui, ma non l'aveva nemmeno sfiorata. Non gli era sembrato corretto abbracciarla o baciarla prima di dormire. Di certo era fantastica, non molte ragazze potevano essere al contempo belle, acute e di buon carattere senza farne un vanto. E l'Everest l'aveva seriamente scalato due volte: una gemma che aveva trovato fra pezzi di vetro senza valore, Claire. Ma se lei era un qualche pallido zaffiro, gelido e troppo perfetto, la sua Catherine era un diamante rosso: troppo preziosa per essere presa, troppo splendida per essere tenuta e troppo luminosa per essere guardata. Per lui, lei era il _rosso_. Non che fosse una sottospecie di gigantesca fragola da mangiare, non quello. Era il rosso nelle sue forme più pure: passione, pericolo, amore.

Passione, perché con il più piccolo tocco lei poteva fargli sentire il paradiso: le loro mani intrecciate erano una benedizione di Dio stesso, ogni abbraccio un desiderio diventato realtà, un altro bacio e si sarebbe presentato al cospetto della Morte senza pentirsi di nulla.

Il pericolo veniva con la passione. Lei era pericolosa; un'allenata killer di bell'aspetto era qualcosa di cui aver paura. Più brutalmente, ciò che era davvero pericoloso, era quello che lui avrebbe potuto fare se solamente lei glielo avesse chiesto. Se le parole 'ti amo' mai fossero uscite dalla sua bocca dedicate a lui, si sarebbe trasformato nel suo personale schiavo: qualcuno che avrebbe potuto fare di tutto pur di sentire quella promessa un'altra volta.

Alla fine sopraggiungeva l'amore. Catherine era il suo amore. Nulla di meno di una dea umana da adorare e proteggere, ai suoi occhi, da farci l'amore e portare in costosi ristoranti a S. Valentino, da amare sempre senza condizioni.

Lui era, come sua madre gli diceva sempre, un tipo paziente, uno che si siede e aspetta ciò che vuole senza battere ciglio. Questa volta, tuttavia, aveva la sensazione o di poter fare qualcosa e ottenere – dopo anni di immobile caccia – la sua preziosa preda oppure di lasciarla andare, perché lei non andava verso di lui e mai lo avrebbe fatto.

Siccome la seconda opzione non era praticabile, optò per la prima.

Lanciando uno sguardo alla prossima ragazza da scaricare, con una muta preghiera prese il cellulare.

- _Dobbiamo parlare domani. Ti voglio bene. Ma questo già lo sai. E._

* * *

N/A:

Io amo la coppia Cat/Evan. Scusate se li shippo ma sono perfetti. Lui poi è … indescrivibile. Magnifico. Meglio di Vincent. Secondo me ( ).  
Ok, detto ciò, nulla da dire. Esiste anche la versione inglese, su fan , sempre mia. I diamanti rossi esistono seriamente. E basta, direi.  
Enjoy!


End file.
